Interleukin 1 (IL-1) is an activity produced by cells of the immune system which acts as a mediator of the acute phase inflammatory response. Inappropriate or excessive production of IL-1, in particular IL-1β, is associated with the pathology of various diseases and disorders, such as septicemia, septic or endotoxic shock, allergies, asthma, bone loss, ischemia, stroke, rheumatoid arthrititis and other inflammatory disorders. Antibodies to IL-1β have been proposed for use in the treatment of IL-1 mediated diseases and disorders; see for instance, WO 95/01997 and the discussion in the introduction thereof.
We have now prepared improved antibodies to human IL-1β for use in the treatment of IL-1 mediated diseases and disorders.